stumptownfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio Price
Antonio Price is a celebrity judge who hired Dex to find his brother. History Antonio met Dex when she came on his show to sue a client. After hearing the case, Antonio ruled in favor of Dex and ordered the client to pay the $500 she owed Dex for finding her cat. After the show, Antonio had his bailiff ask Dex to come to his chambers, where he asked her to find his brother, Lataurus, who had sold the house Antonio bought for Lataurus and their mother and run off with the money. He wanted Dex to serve Lataurus with papers in the hopes he wouldn't show up for court and Antonio could put him in jail. After tracking down Lataurus and serving him, she went back to Antonio to tell him it seemed like Lataurus was really in trouble. With his permission, she decided to look into Dwaddle Chen, the man Lataurus said was after him. When Lataurus disappeared, Antonio believed he was faking it to get money out of Antonio and wasn't concerned, even though he'd received a ransom note asking for $5 million. Dex still wanted to continue working the case and Antonio okayed it. Antonio later called Dex to show her that a package containing an ear holding Lataurus's earring. He asked her to save his brother, so she continued working the case, looking for Lataurus. She figured out that Chen had delivered the package, meaning he had Lataurus, so she had Antonio to call Chen and arrange a meeting to pick up some snakes to lure him out. Then once he was gone, they went inside his shop and found Lataurus tied up in the back. They freed him, but ran into Chen, who had a gun, on their way out. Lataurus started to goad Chen, not believing Chen would really fire the gun. However, he was shocked when Chen did fire and hit Antonio, who stepped in front of Lataurus. Dex managed to get the gun away from Chen, but Chen's grandson was also shot in the process. She subdued Chen and then tended to Antonio while they waited for help to arrive. In the hospital, Antonio was told if it was a few inches over, he'd be dead. Lataurus came to talk to him and they cleared the air. Antonio offered to let Lataurus come live with him and get his life back on track. Or he could give Lataurus enough money to get the cats he wanted out of customs and never see him again. Lataurus asked how quickly he could wire the money, saying he needed to be him and not live in his younger brother's shadow. Then Lataurus left the hospital room. Relationships Familial He has a tense relationship with his brother, who always felt he lived in Antonio's shadow. Career He is the judge on a reality court show called Black Justice. His catchphrase is "Reality Checks Don't Bounce." Notes and Trivia *He made $31 million this year. Gallery Episode Stills 1x10-17.jpg 1x10-18.jpg 1x10-19.jpg 1x10-20.jpg 1x10-21.jpg 1x10-22.jpg 1x10-23.jpg 1x10-24.jpg 1x10-25.jpg Category:Characters Category:S1 Characters Category:Clients